Displays or signs are utilized in numerous settings around the world for communicating information. Businesses advertise goods or services on non-electronic media such as billboards, but many signage applications require displays that can be updated multiple times over a given period. For example, airline transportation operations may utilize many electronic displays to disseminate real-time scheduling and gate information to travelers.
Some of the challenges associated with electronic signage devices include delivering content, organizing the content, scheduling display of the content, and managing the devices without costly setup or constant on-site physical interaction.